


Togheter, like they were always meant to be

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, Panic Attack, Romance, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: A’Keria has been in love with Vanjie for a while but when Vanessa starts dating Brooke, her heartbreak could lead to something great





	Togheter, like they were always meant to be

A’Keria has been obsessed with Miss Vanjie ever since she first saw her in season 10. She thought that the little ghetto princess was so incredible at doing drag, but when she wiped all of the eyeliner and foundation, she became A’Keria’s newest obsession.

She remember sending pictures from Vanessa’s Instagram to her friend Silky and her friend was so over her little crush. She knew it would never happen, but A’Keria couldn’t stop thinking about her. If there was even the slightest chance Vanessa could actually be interested, well for that she would have to actually know who A’Keria is. For all she knows if Vanessa heard her name she would think that she’s just the janitor from her high school. That’s why when A’Keria got on season 11 she was so exited to show the world who A’Keria C Davenport was.

The first thing she noticed walking into the work room was the little latina queen in her gorgeous red dress. It couldn’t be her, but it was. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo was sitting right there looking at her. She was in the same room as Miss Vanjie and it felt unreal.

 

—-

 

All day A’Keria couldn’t get Vanessa out of her mind, didn’t change much from what she would usually thinks of. She was peaking through the curtains while Vanessa did the photo shoot challenge, she stared at her the hole time she was getting out of drag and stared even more after she became a boy. A hot boy that made A’Keria’a heart race every time she would saw him struggling at sewing. She tried to get her to come do their makeup together but Vanessa declined saying it was too crowded. Alright then, she’ll have to find another to get her to talk.

——-  
The following week she got to talk to her while they were making their short film. She was so happy that they were in the same team! They got a little bit closer, but Vanessa was probably just seeing A’Keria as a friend at that point.

The diva workshop episode straight up sucked. During the lipsync A’Keria had one thing in mind. “Who cares if I go home? It would just be less painful than having to see Vanessa and Brooke kissing and hugging.” She kept that in mind lip syncing and when she got called safe, it was like it didn’t even matter.

When they got back in the bus to get back to the hotel room A’Keria sat in the back. She knew this was Brooke and Vanessa’s spot but she didn’t feel like sitting in the front with Silky and kiki with everyone. It wasn’t worth pretending that it’s fine when it’s not. Nothing is fine in A’Keria’ head in that moment.

“A’Keria, can you please go with the other girls... this is our spot?”  
Brooke said about halfway through the ride. There wasn’t a lot of traffic so the ride was going to be about 10 minutes. A’Keria took out her headphones and told her straight up:

“No one ever assigned seats”  
And she started the music again. She was a little bored of listening to the same songs all the time but the lipsync songs were the only thing they were aloud to listen to. It was already better than Brooke Lynn’s voice. Brooke was actually a genuinely nice person but A’Keria couldn’t see that side of hers. To her, she was just the girl that stole Vanessa’s heart.

“This is OUR seat. Go sit wherever you want but get out of there, A’Keria!”  
Brooke snapped back

“It’s fine Brooke. You don’t have to. She can stay here and we can sit right there.”  
Vanessa said pointing at the seat on the other side .

Brooke pushed Vanessa on the seat and they started making out. A’Keria hated the noise of people kissing, but this wasn’t just two people kissing. It was her crush making out with a tall Canadian ballerina. Everything A’Keria would never be.

When the bus stopper A’Keria was the first one out. She ran to the door crying a little, hoping no one would notice. She hated feeling that way because she should be happy for Vanessa, but she wasn’t.

“A’Keria Wait!”  
Vanessa tried to follow her but A’Keria didn’t listen. She just kept walking to her room while Vanessa yelled her name and she pretended not to hear anything. When she stopped to open the door that lead to her room, Vanessa ran faster than lighting to catch her up.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“Why are you with fucking Broooe Lynn Hytes?” She said slamming the door on Vanessa’s nose, it did hurt her a little but at least it stopped the door from closing and locking her out. Vanessa got into her room and yelled

“You’re so incredibly pathetic A’Keria! It’s boring out here ok? Brooke made a move first! If you weren’t such a chickenhead and would have asked me out before, I would have accepted. But you didn’t! So I went with Brooke.”

Those words were like knives into A’Keria’s heart. She felt dizzy all of a sudden, not able to stand up anymore, she collapsed on the bed and started crying. It was not some cute crying, it was full on ugly whale crying.

“Shhh. Don’t cry, I didn’t mean it that way A’Keria. Please look at me”  
Vanessa said sitting next to her on the bed and grabbing her hands to pull her up so they would be sitting facing each other.

“Please leave”  
She didn’t want Vanessa to think she was just manipulating her, making her think she was all sad but actually was just acting to make her feel bad. She didn’t want her to see her like that.

“I’m not leaving. You know when I first kissed Brooke I’m the workroom it wasn’t real. I just wanted to make you jealous so you would make a move before it was too late. But then, Brooke did first and I just went for it. But it’s not too late A’Keria! I love you!”

“I hate you Vanessa! I don’t want you to be here! Get out!”  
A’Keria couldn’t even control what she was saying. She was in the middle of a bad panic attack and it usually made her say things she didn’t mean to. Vanessa knew about that, Silky told her a lot about A’Keria, including the fact that the older queen has been crushing on her for forever.

“I know you don’t mean that A’Keria. Calm down, it’s fine.”

“No it’s not! It’s really not!”  
She kept on crying like there was an actual waterfall stuck inside her eye.

“Shhhh, I’m here, it’s alright. I am not mad at you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I could never be mad at you. Come here”  
She pulled A’Keria into her arms and held her close as a tear fell down her own cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been stressed out lately, I didn’t meant to break down like that.”

“Don’t worry, it happens to everyone. I know a lot myself about panic attacks, expect that when it happens, I just stop talking and stare at the wall, shaking.”

“I guess that crying and yelling is worse.”

“Trust me it isn’t, you seem to have got over it quickly. I can stay that way for a while if no one calms me down.”

“Well, me too. But since you were here it helped me a lot, thank you.”  
A’Keria was trying not to yawn as she was falling asleep in Vanessa’s arms. The only thing she remembers after that is Vanessa telling her.

”Don’t thank me, I’ll always be there for you, I love you A’Keria.”

 

—-

 

“What the hell happened?” A’Keria said to herself waking up. She looked at the time and it said 3:04 AM. She was still in her clothes from yesterday and laying on her bed with Vanessa.

“Hey. Vanessa?”

The other girl woke up and tried to looked at A’Keria while her eyes struggled to stay open.

“I love you too.”  
A’Keria said before pushing herself back into her arms.

Vanessa just chuckled and it didn’t take long for them to get back to sleep, and tomorrow they would live to breathe another day on drag race. The others would figure out eventually what’s between them and Brooke might get mad, but they would face it all.....together, like they were meant to be.


End file.
